


Joule

by hardcoreGSfan (nickjr)



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickjr/pseuds/hardcoreGSfan
Summary: Joule (noun): [1] The last name of the pilot of the GAT-X102 Duel from the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. [2] A unit of energy.Late cross-post from fanfiction.net





	Joule

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in November 2013. Cross-posted here on AO3 in March 2021.
> 
> Part of me wants to orphan this thing lol but no, this is mine...
> 
> Original author's notes are at the end of this fic.

"And the unit for energy is called a Joule, which is equivalent..."

Yzak glared at his classmates. _I am not a unit of energy! Stop staring at me!_ Fortunately for him, most of the starers got the memo and hastily turned back to the lesson.

Unfortunately, Dearka did not. And Dearka wasn't just staring-nooo, he had to start snickering, the little—!

"Shut up, Dearka," Yzak hissed, steam exiting his ears. Dearka only snickered harder.

"... and what this answer means is that it needs one hundred thirty eight point three five Joules so that it can..."

"No wonder you're always so full of energy~ Hey, you never told me you've got a family history of being divided into parts. Or that you had such an enormous family~" Dearka mock-pouted at Yzak. "I envy you guys; you'll always have work available, lucky yo—"

"SHUT UP!"

The teacher looked at Yzak. "Language, Yzak. It's not polite to say that. What is the matter?"

"This _dolt_ —" Yzak elbowed Dearka rather painfully— "is making fun of my last name!"

"Who, me? Surely not!"

_Damn your innocent face, Dearka._

The teacher sighed. "Please step outside, Yzak. And Dearka, please control yourself as well. Your actions caused Yzak to disrupt class."

Dearka pouted and nodded. "I didn't do anything wrong, but okay." _I mean, it's not like it's so bad to rile Yzak up! It's like—hm, oh yeah!—training him to restrain himself. Yep! Nothing wrong with that, no sir!_

Yzak shot a murderous glare at Dearka. This was going to be a long unit...

**Author's Note:**

> Original author's notes:
> 
> I'm sorry. I could not get this out of my head in chemistry class. XD
> 
> By the way, that's 138.35 Joules. I felt awkward writing the number in the dialogue. It's also a made-up number; I dunno what actually uses that amount of Joules xD
> 
> Headcanon: Yzak and Dearka know each other from before they entered ZAFT/were placed on the Le Creuset team. I have no clue when they met in actual!canon.


End file.
